Good For You
by sadtomato
Summary: Bella is nothing if not studious-she's even studied sex in preparation for her first time. What will Edward say when she busts out her porn star moves? This is just a very short collection of fluffy drabbles, AH, rated M, for my dear friend Shannon.


**This started as a drabble for my kind, beautiful, and sweet friend, bashfulfan. I couldn't stop at one hundred words, though, so I ended up writing sixteen drabbles, and it sort of works as a mini story. It's just a sweet, fluffy little moment-I won't expand or continue it. :)**

**S. Meyer owns, not me!**

* * *

><p>Bella is so beautiful, warm and excited and rolling around in my bed with me. We've been together for ... well, for months. I'm not sure when it happened, when we moved from friends to something more. It was slow and gradual.<p>

She's cautious and shy, but also funny, smart, quirky and caring. She's young, only seventeen, but so smart that she started college last year. We met in the library, when she got lost and asked me for help. From the beginning, I wanted to protect her.

We were friends first, but I couldn't help falling in love with her.

...o0O0o...

"Are you sure you're ready, baby?" I ask her, pulling away from her soft, pink lips. She's flushed and panting, straining up to kiss me again, but I need her to say it. She's never done this before.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she says shyly, pulling my head back down to hers. Oh, thank fuck. Her kisses get deeper, more passionate, and she fumbles with the buttons of her shirt.

"Let me do that," I whisper, dropping a trail of kisses down her jaw. I peel her out of her shirt, warming every inch of newly exposed skin with my hands.

...o0O0o...

We work slowly, carefully, tugging at each other's clothes until we're both bare. She's shivering beneath me, trembling even though she's not really cold. Fuck, she's scared.

"Bella, let's just slow down," I tell her, rolling to my back. I pull her with me, hold her tightly against my chest.

"No," she says. "I _am_ ready, Edward. I want this."

"Show me," I beg her, wanting her to take just a little initiative, so I don't feel like I'm pressuring her to do this.

She shimmies down my body, pushing the blankets away, and wraps her fingers around my cock.

...o0O0o...

"Oh shit," I moan, watching her tongue dart out to swipe at me. "God, that feels so fucking good," I tell her. She's only done this for me once or twice before, in the dark, when I couldn't really see how sexy she looked. I might not fucking last.

"Ooh, Edward," she coos. "You're so big!"

It's _really_ hard not to laugh. It doesn't even sound like her normal voice, it's all breathy and weird. But hey, if that's what does it for her, I'm not about to tell her no.

But then she starts with the porn star moves.

...o0O0o...

She's holding my dick in her hand and tapping it against her lips, staring up at me with wide eyes, and doing this weird fake moan.

"Oh, yeah," she says, wrapping her lips around the head. She mumbles something unintelligible as she works her mouth up and down on my dick. It feels good, but I'm a little put off by her behavior. Where's my sweet, shy girl?

I'm not usually one to turn down a blowjob, but I curl my fingers around her arms and pull her back up to me. I kiss her soundly and hold her close.

...o0O0o...

"Baby? Bella, what ... I mean, that doesn't sound like you," I ask her. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, pressing her face tightly against my shoulder.

"Don't apologize, it's okay," I soothe. "It's just ... I want you to be yourself. Where did all that come from?"

She's quiet for too long; I worry that I've upset her. That maybe this is what she wants and I've made her feel bad about it.

But then she whispers to me, her face still tucked against my skin. "I watched some movies. I wanted to be good for you."

...o0O0o...

"Oh, Bella," I tell her, biting my lip to stifle a laugh. "You watched porn?"

"Just so I would know ... what to do ..." she says, fumbling over the words. I roll her so she's lying on her back and prop myself up at her side, looking down into her eyes. She looks embarrassed and tries to roll away, to cover herself.

I don't let her.

"Bella, you'll know what to do. We'll figure it out together. Porn is so ... it's so fucking _fake_ and plastic and empty. I don't want any of that. I want you: real, soft, and warm."

...o0O0o...

"I just don't know what to say or what to do," she argues, wrapping one arm around my neck. She pulls me closer.

"Tell me what feels good. Tell me what you like or what you don't like," I say, tickling her side lightly. She giggles, and it's lovely. "That's what I want to hear-your real sounds."

"As for what to do," I whisper, crawling on top of her and settling between her legs, "you'll see, baby. Just do what feels right."

She bucks up when she feels my cock, hard and probing, between her thighs.

"See?" I tell her.

...o0O0o...

I use my fingers first, to help her relax. Coax out her real sounds, the ones that I love, the little whines and moans that slip from her lips despite her shyness.

She's wet and writhing against my hand, her hips lifting up to meet it. This is good, familiar for her, because we've done it before. Maybe she'll stop thinking so hard and just go with the flow.

"Is that good, sweet girl?" I ask her, pressing my thumb against the side of her clit. Every time she rocks against my hand now, my thumb will move against it.

...o0O0o...

"Edward, baby, stop," she cries, her fingers clenching into tight fists above her head the way they always do when she's close.

"You want me to stop?" I ask, sure she doesn't mean it.

"I want to come with you," she says, her eyes finding mine in the dim light. "When you're inside."

I don't stop moving. "Baby, that probably won't happen. Not the first time, at least. I want you to come first."

I tell her that she's beautiful, and so sexy, and that I love feeling her come on my fingers. She grips my shoulder and lets go.

...o0O0o...

"You ready, B?" I ask, kissing down her neck as she recovers from her orgasm. "You ready for me?"

"Yeah," she breathes, tightening her fingers in my hair. "Do it now."

"Sure you wanna do it like this? You don't wanna be on top, have more control?" I ask her, rearing up so I can look down into her eyes. She smiles, and for the first time, really, she seems calm.

"I'm sure. Just like this, it'll be perfect," she says. I reach down and line myself up with her, kiss her lips softly, and then push slowly, slowly, inside.

...o0O0o...

It feels amazing-warm and tight and she's so, so wet. It's so tight it's almost painful, until it's not anymore. She cries out sharply, digging her fingers into my biceps.

"Okay?" I ask her, ducking down to kiss her cheeks, tasting the salt on her skin from sweat and tears.

"Yeah, it just... it pinches. It hurts a little," she says, releasing her grip on one shoulder so she can wipe the tears away.

"We can stop," I tell her, easing myself back out.

"No!" she cries, wrapping an arm around my waist to try to stop me from moving.

...o0O0o...

"No?" I ask, holding still.

"I want to," she says, nodding emphatically.

"Sure?" I ask, unable to turn her down. I could stop, but all I want to do is move forward, get deeper, further inside.

"Yeah," she answers, tilting her hips up so I slip a little further in. I groan at the pleasure, and she pulls me down closer to her so she can hide her face in my neck again.

I move slowly, rocking back and forth until I'm completely inside. She moves with me, stunted at first, but soon we're moving together in an even rhythm.

...o0O0o...

"Fuck," I groan, my voice strangled as I try to hold off. I'm not a virgin, but I'm about to come like I did the first time-quickly, embarrassingly, after just a minute or two.

"Oh!" Bella cries, shifting her leg at my side, wrapping it around my waist. "Oh, that feels good!" she says, surprised.

"This?" I ask, swiveling my hips, grinding against her.

"Mmmmm," is all she replies, both arms wrapped tightly around my neck. Fleetingly, I think maybe I _can_ hold off, maybe I _can_ make her come.

But then she says my name, and I lose it.

...o0O0o...

I crumple to the bed, breathing heavily, probably crushing her. God, that was so fucking intense. I take a deep breath and remember the girl below me, lifting back up onto my elbows so she can breathe.

"Wow," I tell her, giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

"Was it ... I mean, did you like ..." she asks, biting her bottom lip.

"It was perfect, Bella. You were perfect. It didn't hurt too much?" I ask, slipping out of her carefully. She winces a little, but curls into my side right away.

"No, not too much," she says, kissing my chest reverently.

...o0O0o...

"Bella?" I ask, a while later, after we've cleaned up and kissed and cuddled. After we've turned off the lights and pulled the covers up and said goodnight.

"Hmm?" she asks, linking her fingers through mine. My arm is wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against me.

"So you really watched _porn?_" I ask, letting myself laugh a little bit now that she's not so vulnerable.

"Shut up!" she squeals, elbowing my stomach.

"Love you, B," I tell her, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too," she says, pulling my arm tighter across her body, settling in for sleep.


End file.
